


First Steps into Parenthood

by TimeSorceror



Series: Nesting [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Body Worship, Body insecurity, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Omega!Anders, going back to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: Anders is getting ready to go back to work in the clinic six months after the babies are born, and he's anxiously awaiting and preparing for a lot of firsts: their first words, first crawl... and the first time he and Fenris have agreed to have sex since the birth. Fenris however, like the good alpha he is, knows just how to help him take all these things in stride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/gifts).



> I didn't originally intend for there to be smut... but it happened. I hope it is to everyone's liking! 
> 
> (Though I would ask that you be wary of the tags. Just in case. ;D)

A pair of amber eyes watched Anders as he went about the room, folding clothes and towels and tidying up whatever looked out of place. It wasn’t until Anders had finished arranging the linens to his liking that he noticed the child sitting up and watching him intently, his little lips twerked up ever so slightly in that adorable way of his.

“You should be sleeping, young man,” Anders told the babe seriously, to which he only received a soft babbling rebuttal in response.

He sighed dramatically, pulling Karl out of the crib and cradling him close against the chest. “Hush little one... you’ll wake your sisters otherwise,” he murmured into Karl’s mop of dark wavy hair. Miraculously, Karl quieted when resting against Anders’ chest, and Anders huffed softly while he carried his son over to the rocking chair Fenris had acquired for him not too long ago.

Six months. Sometimes it was still so hard to believe that only six months ago Anders’ belly had still been round and full with his and Fenris’ kits, he often had to resist the urge to pick one of his children up to make certain that they were real and actually _theirs_.

Anders’ feet slowly began rocking the chair back and forth, the swaying motion seemingly soothing Karl even further as he buried his face into Anders’ tender chest. With three babies to feed he rarely felt full during the day, but sometimes he’d wake up very full in the mornings when he was able to sleep through the night (a miracle that was beginning to happen more often than not now, which he was thankful for). 

Right now he was just on that edge of pleasantly full and aching, so he knew it would be time for a feeding soon but he wanted to let the babies sleep for a while longer yet. Karl was just the stubborn one who refused to sleep when his sisters did, but Anders had figured out by now that the quickest way was to hold him and rock him until he fell back to sleep again.

The door to the nursery was wide open, so Anders could hear (and smell) when someone approached it to poke their head around the corner.

“Hello Anders,” Merrill called softly, waving at him daintily with one hand. “How are you and the babies today?”

Anders nodded back at her in return, offering her a small smile.

“Hello Merrill. We’re doing well, thank you. I’m glad you came by.”

And it still surprised him how often he meant it, not originally having been on good terms with the elven omega when they’d first met. The blood magic still made him rather wary of her, but during his entire pregnancy he’d warmed up to her enough to become fairly close. He wasn’t sure how much of that closeness came from his desire to have another omega around to help him look after the babies and how much was the genuine friendship he had built with her over their shared love of alchemy, but he knew that he was honestly grateful for her company regardless.

Merrill walked across the room on silent elf feet so she could sidle up next to him and coo over the babe he held in his arms.

“The poor dear woke up from his nap early, did he?” 

Anders chuckled. “He just seems to need more touch than his sisters do, and I’m not about to withhold his health from him for the sake of fairness.”

“The babies in the clan are raised by practically everyone, so they rarely go without affection.” She made a face, and Anders reached for her arm to pat her gently in comfort. “I’m sure you weren’t deprived of that, Merrill. You’re such a sweet girl, helping me out like this.”

Merrill sighed and the two of them shared a knowing look about the thing that neither of them commented on much these days. She was still quiet, just standing there watching Karl with a wistful expression, so Anders took it upon himself to continue the conversation.

“I suppose I’ve never really quite thanked you for this, have I? You going to and from here and the Alienage each day... it must be quite the trek.”

Merrill shrugged.

“Oh, it’s really no trouble. Just put a cloak over your head and stick to the shadows or crowds and no one bothers to notice you. It also helps to look out for the members of the guard who don’t like elves much, so you can avoid them.” She said all these things with all the sweet lightness of her usual words, but Anders could tell the difference now when that sweetness had gained a bit of bitterness. 

“Still,” Merrill continued, drawing herself up a little and flashing Anders a slight grin, “Judging by how clean everything is in here, I won’t have much far to walk soon? You’ve been getting antsy for about a month now, you know. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Oh I know you’ve noticed,” Anders replied with an amused sigh. “ _I’ve_ noticed. I need to return to working in the clinic, but I’m still not ready to part from the babies yet, and they’re not ready to be weaned entirely either...”

Merrill shrugged. 

“I can look after them while you work. I told you I would. And they need to start going out more anyway. The Keeper used to tell me that being around new people and places encourages stronger health in the little ones.” 

It was a perfect arrangement, Anders thought. Perhaps too perfect. But he knew that was just that still wary part of him that worried for the babies more than it should, and he knew that letting himself be ruled by that part of him was most unwise.

 ** _Indeed_** , agreed Justice begrudgingly. _**We have seen similar evidence of this ourselves, yes?**_

Justice was right about that, having seen several illness-prone children when he’d first opened the clinic and comparing them to today. Those children rarely caught colds or most major illnesses now as often as those who’d had overprotective parents who tried to keep them away from things or places they _might_ get sick from. It was nearly past time for the triplets to do so, and Anders had a duty to see to their health as a healer and not only as their parent.

“Yes, yes. I know. I had merely hoped to wait until they were weaned, but that can sometimes take up to a year or longer and, well...” He gestured to the spotless room. “My nesting instincts are acting up without more to do besides looking after the babies.”

“You need distractions. It’s alright, Anders.”

Across the room, Leandra and Ella stirred and started to fuss, which caused Karl’s lashes to flutter and his face to pinch a little. Anders’ rocking immediately stopped, his first instinct to see if they were alright, but Merrill waved at him to sit down and continue rocking.

“They’re probably just hungry,” she hushed when he protested. “It’s almost time for a feeding. You just sit tight and I’ll bring Leandra to you, hmm?”

Anders merely sighed softly in relief as he watched her set her things aside and go over to Leandra’s crib to check and see if she needed something other than a feeding. Meanwhile Anders undid the front of his robes, and turned Karl over to nurse, which the babe did eagerly and was eventually joined by his sister. Merrill left him to nurse while she tended to Ella, and another afternoon passed in a similar fashion.

* * *

 

Later, Fenris arrived home just as Merrill was leaving, and she paused just a moment before crossing the threshold. 

“Ah, Fenris! I know Anders is probably going to talk to you about this later, but I thought you should know that we’re discussing the possibility of him working in the clinic again.”

Fenris glanced up at the second floor balcony and back to the elven mage.

“What about the babies? They’re not yet weaned.”

But of course, he knew that would be Anders’ primary concern and that if Anders felt that he was ready for (and probably even needed) going back to work in the clinic, then of course the babies would be going with him.

Merrill nodded, her lips quirking upwards in a slight smile.

“They’ll have to come with him, of course. But you knew that.”

Fenris nodded. Like Anders, he and Merrill had _definitely_ not seen eye to eye over her use of blood magic, and his wariness of her still held sway over his thoughts sometimes. However, she had yet to harm his children and he knew that both Anders and Justice wouldn’t let her near the babies if they thought she was dangerous, so he often tried to respect his mate’s friendship with the other mage as best he could.

“If there is anything I can do to help with the transition, please do let me know.”

Merrill thought for a moment or two, her eyes glancing upwards as she searched for something she might need from him.

“Just your company for the first few days, maybe? Anders would appreciate it. And he’ll need a way to carry them on his own since he’ll insist on being able to do that so I don’t have to come through Hightown when I can spare the time to come help him...”

“I’ll do what I can to take that into consideration. Thank you, Merrill.”

She nodded again and Fenris closed the door behind him as he entered. Walking into the foyer, he could smell something delicious that Merrill had probably helped Anders start cooking, some sort of meat from the way the smell settled solidly in his lungs. 

He found Anders in the kitchen tending to some meat that was indeed roasting over some coals while a pot of vegetable stew bubbled happily over another fire. Their babies weren’t far out of sight, as their scent was wafting from somewhere close by. Anders had probably placed them together in the playpen that they had constructed together in anticipation of the babies’ birth.

Mostly Fenris had been building it while Anders just rattled off the instructions and watched with amusement when Fenris tried to skip a step... and failed. There might have also been a few moments when they’d gotten... a little distracted. But it had eventually gotten built and was a good investment, according to Anders and Justice.

“Hello darling,” Anders greeted him brightly. “How was today’s slaver raid? Any injuries I need to know about?” His expression was mildly concerned, but turned quickly to relief when Fenris shook his head.

“No, it was a fairly smooth operation. I still miss fighting without you by my side, though.” 

Anders nodded wistfully as he lifted a spoon to taste the vegetable stew.

“I do too. Perhaps I could go back after the babies are weaned. I’ve been going though some old staff techniques to work off the baby weight, and it’s been rather productive so far.” Anders turned the meat over to cook the other side some more and sighed, turning to Fenris.

“It was really helpful when I started getting restless about a month ago,  but lately that hasn’t been enough.”

“I heard. Merrill caught me on her way out and mentioned that you wished to return to working in the clinic first.” Anders nodded, expression shifting towards somber again. “Do you... do you think I should?” Fenris shifted so that he was shoulder to shoulder with his mate and leaned over to nuzzle him comfortingly.

“Anders. You should do what you think is right for you. I trust you to make the right decisions. By the way, speaking of decisions... when do you think you’ll start having heats again?”

Anders shrugged. “I know that people with more predictable heats get them about a month or so after they stop lactating. As for me, I don’t know. But even when I do have my next heat, I doubt I’d conceive again. The triplets were... rather unexpected.” Anders somber expression shifted into something softer and more relaxed as he snuck a kiss at the edge of Fenris’ mouth.

“...but they were a wonderful kind of unexpected.”

“Indeed. Is dinner almost ready?”

“Should be. Why don’t you go check up on the babies and I’ll get things ready in here? I have some applesauce that I want to see if they’ll eat.” Fenris nodded and left Anders to his own devices to spend some time with his little ones. 

He left the kitchen through another door and found himself in the dining room that they’d altered to have a small living area where the playpen was currently set up. The babies were nestled amongst several fluffy blankets that had been given to the new parents as gifts from their friends. 

Karl was drooling happily on a wooden horse that Sebastian had whittled for them while Ella was wiggling around on her stomach, trying to propel herself forward and only succeeding in rolling over a bit. Leandra looked fairly close to asleep, which Fenris knew Anders would disapprove of, so he removed his armor and weapons and reached down to pull her up.

She fussed, clearly not happy about being woken up, but she seemed to settle once Fenris started nuzzling his face gently against his daughter’s mop of dark curls. “I know, I know,” he cooed, “but it’s not time for sleeping right now. Your papa wants you to try eating something new today, alright?”

Leandra just stared up at him with her wide green eyes and babbled at him nonsensically, one unintelligible syllable creating a bubble of saliva that popped in her face, causing her to startle a bit before she descended into a fit of shrieking giggles. Fenris merely huffed with amusement and shook his head. “You might look more like me, but you are definitely your papa’s daughter. He’s easily amused by most things, too.”

“Hey, I resent that!”

Fenris couldn’t help them smile that broke onto his face as he turned to see Anders setting some plates down with their food. 

“But you _are_ easily amused, Anders. There is nothing to resent.”

Anders shook his head, rolling his eyes and walking over to give the babies a quick once over before prying Fenris away from their daughter long enough to have a nice meal together.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to really share a meal, hasn’t it?” Fenris observed, to which Anders nodded. “Yes, but I don’t mind. Moving them into this space for dinner was a good idea once they were old enough to sit up.”

“I think Ella is trying to learn to crawl.”

“Yes, Maker. She rolls around a lot in her crib sometimes when she’s supposed to be napping. That girl just wants to go places. They’re starting babble a lot more too. I wouldn’t be surprised to hear their first words any day now.” Anders sighed happily, setting down his soup spoon to use that hand to prop up his chin and stare in the direction of the babies lovingly. 

“Anders, finish eating and then you can fawn over the babies.”

“But they’re just so cute. They get that from you.”

“...you’re cute too, you know.”

“Aw. You really know charm your way into my pants, don’t you?”

“When you wear them, yes.”

Anders snorted and shook his head but returned to finish his meal. Afterwards, the pair spent time trying to feed each of the babies applesauce, though that seemed to mostly result in Karl getting it all over his face, though his sisters appeared to enjoy it quite a bit.

“Hmm. What about some mashed vegetables, darling?” Anders asked Karl as he wiped away the applesauce. Fenris, now holding their daughters in his arms while Anders fussed over Karl, merely watched with thinly veiled amusement. However, that amusement quickly turned to surprise when Karl was happily eating the mashes peas and carrots that Anders offered him. 

“I’m glad they took to the food pretty well,” Anders told him as they were cleaning up. “They’ll still probably need a feeding before bed, though.” He sighed, grimacing. “Of course they might not feed for as long... I’ll likely have to go to bed fuller than usual.”

“Maybe... not?”

Anders paused, glancing back. “Uh. What?”

Fenris flushed, at last realizing what exactly he’d just said.

“Um. I... well. Ah... you heard me.”

Anders flushed, but Fenris could see that there was a slightly apprehensive eagerness to his eyes, and of course there was the tell-tale scent of arousal curling in the air around them. Fenris licked his lips. 

"So... shall I help you put them to bed later? Or would you rather I wait for you in our rooms frustrated and wanting, writhing in the sheets?"

Anders took a moment to consider that as he stood up and gathered the dishes, his bottom lip disappearing beneath his teeth as he worried at it in the most adorable fashion. "Fenris..." he whined, panting softly with quiet laughter, "please don't say such things! I am having trouble restraining myself at the thought."

Fenris merely propped his chin in one hand and flashed his mate a feral grin.

"Perhaps you don't need to restrain yourself. It's not like the babies know what sex is, and this table's _quite_ sturdy..."

Anders gently thwacked him upside the head with a spoon.

"No, I am not having sex in front of the babies, Fenris..."

Fenris frowned, noting the hints of discomfort in Anders voice and he quickly turned to study his mate's retreating back as Anders walked back to the kitchen. There was a distinct stiffness to Anders' spine and his steps were clipped. Fenris frowned. He didn't think it was his comment about the sex on the table that had set off this reaction in Anders...

...perhaps it was because this was the first time they'd agreed to have sex after the babies' birth?

Ah. That might actually be it. Fenris sighed and shook his head as he stood up from his chair. Anders noticed Fenris standing when he returned to the room, stopping short in the entryway, his whole frame filled with apprehension now. Fenris walked over to him and threaded his arms through Anders', pressing his face against his chest but trying his best not to press to firmly. He knew that Anders was still tender in this stage of their babies’ care.

"Anders," he rumbled quietly, a low purr filling the space around them, "we don't have to try sex tonight if you don't want to. And if we do, it doesn't have to be anything creative or some kind of special position. Really, just being your mate is special enough, alright?"

He pulled away a little so he could look up to see Anders' face, whose amber eyes were currently filling with tears. Fenris reached up and did his best to brush them away with his fingers. "Hush, hush. It's alright. There's no need for tears." Anders smiled at his words, and he sniffed loudly, wiping away a few tears that Fenris had missed.

"I know. It's just... it's been a long time and I wasn't sure that... that you'd..."

"Anders. I will _always_ want you. In our bed, by my side, helping me care for our children. But that doesn't mean that sex is a necessary part of our lives. In fact, I know that heats don't need an alpha's knot to be dealt with, so if you never felt ready to have sex with me ever again, I'd be alright with that."

Anders stared at him, dumbfounded. "What? Really?"

"Really," Fenris said seriously. "I mean it. But... I would really like you to reconsider, you know." With that, Fenris felt his lips curl upwards with a grin.

"I want to show you how beautiful you are, how lovely. I want to make you writhe breathlessly with desire while you try your best to keep quiet so that we don't wake the children. Don't you want to see if we can? We can place bets, you and I. Whoever loses has to be the first to get up the next time any of them need us in the middle of the night."

Anders chuffed softly, shaking his head with a slight grin on his face.

"Justice is grumbling about how betting about such things is unjust..." Fenris chuckled, motioning for Anders to lean down to that he could press a kiss against the tip of his nose. "He does know that it's not an actual bet, right?" Anders nodded. "I've explained it to him now, yes. I believe he knows that you were just trying to cheer me up. He also doesn't quite understand why I could be so uncomfortable about having sex after I've given birth." Anders shrugged.

"But you do, and I should've known that you would want to show me otherwise..."

"Really," Fenris cautioned him, burying his face into Anders' neck, nose brushing up against the mating mark nestled there, "I meant it before. If you're too uncomfortable, we don't have to–" Anders shushed him and shook his head.

"The thought still makes me a little nervous, but I think that's just some part of myself that I can't entirely control. _I_ trust you to help me through this, because you're my alpha." The taller omega craned his head and nuzzled noses with Fenris. "You know me, sometimes even better than I know myself. I know I don't always like to admit it, but I'm glad for it. And perhaps now I need it more than I can say."

He winked and Fenris could feel a little of the tension ease from Anders' frame as he held him close. "I do hope I remember enough of my days in the Circle! If you're really looking to have me writhing on the sheets in desire for you, I'm going to have to be _very_ quiet indeed."

There was another shift of arousal in the air, though with just a slight bitter tang of anxiousness attached. It almost made Fenris hesitate when Anders extracted himself from Fenris grip to go to their children and pick up the girls in his arms, but his mate seemed to be a great deal more relaxed about the whole affair now, and he had to trust himself now that he knew Anders as well as his mate said he did.

Picking Karl up in his arms and following Anders to the nursery, he held the child close and asked him with all seriousness, "Do you think I know your papa more than he knows himself, hmm?"

"Ya." Karl babbled, which nearly had Fenris stopping in his tracks. He looked down sharply at his son, who was still babbling more nonsense syllables to himself. Fenris just shrugged and shook his head, following Anders into the nursery.

* * *

 

Anders had been right about the babies not wanting to nurse for as long as usual, which made things a little more uncomfortable than he was used to as Fenris and the babies huddled with him in front of the fire while he read stories to them and the distant sounds of a violin floated in through the window from outside.

However, the thought of the discomfort in his chest was not as great as the slow burn of the arousal that was ever present in the back of his mind when he thought of Fenris' words.

Justice wasn't helping either.

 ** _He's a good mate, Anders,_** Justice grumbled. _**Offering to help us out like this. I do not understand why you are embarrassed by this.**_

 _I'm not,_ Anders insisted petulantly, _at least... I'm not embarrassed about the offer._

He felt it more so had to do with the arousal that he _knew_ Fenris had to have been smelling on him the entire time, though he did little more than brush his fingers ever so slowly up and down Anders' neck or thread their way into his hair. It was longer now than it had ever been; he’d have to start braiding it or tying it up in a bun soon.

Regardless, Fenris’ fingers drew such soothing sensations from him that, when combined with the weight of his daughters in his lap and Fenris' weight against him while Karl looked at the pictures from Fenris’ lap as eagerly as his sisters, Anders realized that he no longer felt anxious or scared. After finishing one story about a poor girl who kissed a nug that turned out to be a fair-haired nobleman, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Fenris' temple.

"What was that for?" The elf asked quietly, for the babes in their laps were very close to falling asleep. Anders simply smiled at him and replied just as quietly, "Just a little thank you is all." He glanced down at the babies, and flipped the next page of the book to glance over the story that remained.

"What do you say? One more story and we put them to bed?"

Fenris grinned. "And then we can retire for the night as well, yes?"

"Indeed."

Anders felt a familiar warm curl of anticipation form in his gut at the thought of what they were hopefully about to get up to tonight. He read to story with great care, stopping only once he noticed that all three of the babies were alseep. Then he did his best to take his time tucking them in, giving them their goodnight kisses at the usual pace. It was almost torture, but as soon as the door was closed behind them (left a little ajar so that they would hear if the babies started to fuss) Fenris pulled him close for a searing kiss that left Anders almost dizzy on his feet, his heart hammering in his chest like this was his first time all over again.

"So how do you want to do this?" Fenris asked him as they were divesting each other of their clothing in their bedroom. "I... I don't know," Anders replied breathlessly, "all I want is you. Only you. All of you."

Fenris grinned, the last vestiges of their clothes falling to the floor as he gently pushed Anders against the bed, the tall omega sprawled out before him like a cat. "And _I_ want all of _you_ ," he purred, running his hands up Anders ankles, calves, thighs, his fingers digging lightly into the flesh there as he passed it. Anders wriggled a bit when Fenris bypassed his cock and started to knead the bit of overindulgence that remained on his frame these months after the birth of their babies.

"I know this bothers you a little still," Fenris told him quietly, rubbing his belly soothingly, "but all it brings to mind is the memory of that day we discovered that you were pregnant... and later, when you were so round and full with my kits and it was all I could do to keep up with your desires..."

Anders' cock twitched, and Fenris glanced down with a grin but still he did not move to touch.

"They're good memories, Anders. And I want you to see them that way too. Besides, I like you this way... with the slightest of excess meat on your bones. It lets me know that I'm doing right by you, keeping you so well fed."

Fenris chuckled and moved up closer, hovering over Anders on his hands and knees, almost looming. Had this been anyone else, Anders might have panicked from the closeness of it, but this was his _love_ , his _mate_. Fenris' scent filled his senses and made him feel warm and safe and loved. And he no longer cared about whether or not he had a few extra pounds left over from his pregnancy; after all, that had resulted in their three beautiful children which were worth more than the world to them both.

All that was important now was this moment between them: the heat, the passion...

"I want you inside me," Anders growled suddenly, and Fenris chuckled deeply, the sound sending another rolling wave of arousal down his spine.

"All in due time, my love. All in due time. But first... I believe I promised you some writhing, yes? Yes. And don't forget that we have to be quiet or we might wake the children."

Anders moaned into the following kiss, the sound cutting off sharply as he remembered the need for silence. Fenris' kisses trailed down the mating marked side of his neck until they trailed down to his left breast. It was still masculine in shape, just puffier, more tender, and slightly warm to the touch. After so recent a feeding he hadn't quit lactating completely, so there was a tiny bead at the tip which Fenris caught before it started to dribble, and Anders had to bite his lip to keep him from crying out at the jolt of pleasure this elicited.

He panted, wriggling, his hand scrabbling for purchase among the sheets when he felt one hand clasping another and he glanced down to see Fenris, still suckling, looking up at him with a deeply intense smolder that had him turning his head and groaning into the pillows. After a while, Anders could feel the flow in that breast slowing to a trickle, so he gently pulled Fenris away for another kiss, tasting his own milk on Fenris' lips.

It was... not as creamy as he'd expected, but palatable enough. Slightly nutty with a hint of... vanilla? Regardless, it was actually quite pleasant to taste.

"So?" he asked Fenris, "Are you going to leave me unfinished?"

"Of course not," the elf purred, and he pulled away to rummage through a nearby drawer. Extra lubricant, he realized when Fenris pulled the stopper from the bottle and began coating his fingers in oil. Even though his own body did a fairly decent job of making its own lubricant, more never hurt, especially when he wasn't in heat.

"That," he panted, grinning slightly, "wasn't quite what I meant. The other side, heh, still needs draining."

Fenris' coated fingers stroked his cock a few times, and Anders was left panting harshly as he did his best not to moan as loudly as he wanted. A growl rumbled in his throat from impatience, but he knew that Fenris wouldn't leave any aspect of their lovemaking underdone.

"Of course, Anders. But I thought I should wait to start on dessert until after the main course, yes?" He offered the omega a scorching smile as he directed Anders to lift his hips, a small but fluffy pillow being placed there for support. "By the way," he asked casually as he began tracing Anders' entrance and preparing him thoroughly, "how are you? Still alright with this? I can just bring you off like this if that's all you want..."

Fenris' voice rumbled deeply as he caught Anders' eyes.

"If you'd rather not, I can finish you off, drain you, and the let you have your way with me..."

Oh. How good that idea sounded. It really, really did. All of Fenris' teasing and now the stretching and stroking had him so wound up he wanted nothing more than to orgasm and suck off his mate as he was suggesting... after all, fair was fair. He'd given Fenris something to drink, why shouldn't Fenris do the same?

But even though that thought had him throwing his head back and biting his lip to cut off another moan, he still desperately wanted the thing he had demanded when they'd first begun.

"As... as lovely as that sounds," he panted, "I... I need you inside me. Need you to knot me. Please." Fenris' eyebrows rose a little and his fingers stilled as he was pulling them out.

"Really? Are you certain?"

"Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes, please."

Fenris hummed and removed his fingers, coating them again with oil as he slicked up his own cock before pressing the head against Anders' entrance.

"As you wish, my love." He whispered, and slowly, he pressed into his mate.

Anders didn't make it to Fenris bottoming out. All of Fenris' teasing had left him so wound up that he found even holding still wasn't enough to hold himself off. He cried out in frustration, but Fenris swallowed the sound with a kiss, stroking Anders hair and brushing away the tears that pricked at the edges of his eyes.

"Hush, hush. It's alright. It's okay. You're a Warden, remember?"

And Fenris reached down to trail his fingers along Anders' sides, causing the omega to slap his hand across his mouth to muffle the resulting yip of laughter. "Oh, you–" Anders tried to chastise him briefly, but he was slowly becoming aware that he was still hard and the subtle movements of Fenris inside him were driving him up the wall.

"Sorry, I forgot myself for a moment there," Anders whispered, pressing his forehead against Fenris' seeking comfort. And Fenris gladly gave it, nuzzling their noses as he thrust ever so gently into Anders, the base of his knot still resting at his entrance. "It's quite alright," Fenris repeated, "It's mostly my fault for winding you up so. I should've been more aware of how close you were." Anders shook his head, but found he had no words.

"Do you still want my knot?" Fenris asked, and Anders nodded firmly. "Deep breaths then. I'm going to start thrusting."

"Oh _yes, please,_ " Anders moaned, and he heard Fenris chuckle with amusement as he thrust a few times in earnest, brushing against Anders sweet spot a time or two before thrusting in completely, the knot slipping past and flaring to lock them in place. Anders panted harshly, his mind full with the memory of one of the many times in the later weeks of his pregnancy when he'd been so round and full and had Fenris behind him, holding him, stroking him, locked in place like this. How safe and loved he felt, just as he was feeling now.

"I... I love you Fenris," he couldn't help but whisper, and he heard Fenris' breath hitch slightly.

"And I love you, Anders," was his mate's reply, just before he bent over and started suckling at Anders' other breast, flooding him with pleasure. He half groaned, half moaned from the twin feelings of being knotted and drained all at once, the warm wetness of Fenris' tongue and gently teasing pressure of teeth on that nipple drove him to meet Fenris' thrusts with all the coordination his pleasure-addled mind could muster.

Eventually he could feel that the flow of the other breast was slowing as the other one had, and Fenris' thrusts were growing shorter and sharper, the knot brushing against his prostate and sending sparks all along his spine. Anders pulled Fenris up for another consuming kiss, meeting his eyes and seeing all of the love and devotion that lay there.

And then Fenris broke away to gently bite down against the mating mark and their worlds shattered, one heartbeat of closeness hanging suspended for a brief eternity before releasing with a rush as they clasped at each other for support to ride out their orgasms together.

"...you're shaking," Fenris said after awhile, laying on top of Anders so as not to hurt him while they were still tied together. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, Maker no," Anders chuffed breathlessly. "I'm... wow. No, I'm definitely more than okay. Sorry for worrying you, it's just that... that was like one of the most intense orgasms of my life. Like, wow. I'm... ah... having a hard time catching my breath here."

Fenris chuckled.

"And we didn't wake the children. So this was definitely a success, hmm?"

"Definitely," Anders agreed.

Eventually Anders' breath evened out and Fenris' knot deflated, allowing him to clean them both up before pressing himself against Anders and pulling the covers up to their chests. They listened to the quiet for awhile, ears keenly pricked for any sound of fussing, but none reached them by the time they fell asleep, tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Days later, Fenris was helping Anders into the two wearable slings they'd fashioned for the babies so that he wouldn't need any help carrying them down to the clinic.

Karl was in one sling on Anders' back with the babe babbling happily in one ear, while his sisters were nestled in a double sling across Anders' chest, Leandra staring up at him with her large green eyes, Ella tugging a little at her reddish blond curls, her gaze shifting around curiously. In front of him, Fenris fussed with the fastenings to make certain they were secure.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Fenris asked him, and Anders just laughed and waved him away.

"It's fine, love. It's perfect."

He leaned over and pressed a playful kiss against the tip of the elven alpha's nose.

"It might be a little harder as they get bigger, but not by much. It's just until they're fully weaned and I can stand to be away from them for more than an hour or two." He craned his head to nuzzle his nose against Ella's hair, and she giggled at the sensation.

"Who will watch them? Do you propose that Merrill would move in permanently or...?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead honestly," Anders said, grabbing his staff while Fenris picked up the basket packed full with their lunch and baby supplies. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask. Still, we have a while yet before we have to seriously consider such things."

"That time moves faster than we think, Anders," Fenris chastised him as they descended the stairs together. "I know, I know. But don't... don't get me started on that or I'm going to tear up and the babies will start crying because I'm crying..." Fenris merely sighed, a faint smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Instead of commenting further on the issue he merely reached up and swept some of Karl's hair from his bright amber eyes and said very seriously, "Your papa is deluding himself that you shall remain this way forever. It's quite a silly notion, don't you agree, little one?"

"Ya!" Karl cried out, causing both Fenris and Anders to stop walking and glance back at him.

"You don't think he just...?" Anders asked, the sentence trailing off before he glanced at Fenris. Fenris, who took a moment to stare at the babe who'd gone back to babbling nonsense and was completely oblivious to the attention focused on him, met Anders' glance with a brief shrug and Anders shook his head.

"I... no. We're just hearing things, I'm sure of it."

"I... yes. Of course," Fenris agreed, and the two of them continued their walk to Anders' clinic while Karl continued to babble cheerily the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more! I have at least another one planned. I don't know when I'll get around to it, but it's on my list of things to write. I love this 'verse so much, and I'm glad that so many of you also seem to like it. 
> 
> Don't forget that I tumble [here](http://timesorceror.tumblr.com/) and my NSFW tumblr is [here](http://hikarinovikki.tumblr.com/), so please, come by and say hi. Or just follow me and lurk. It's fine. (I used to do that too. I still do that. :P) Seriously. Lurk away. I also have some [cool Chibi Anders Art](http://timesorceror.tumblr.com/post/158385026603/anders-art-available-for-purchase-on-redbubble) for sale on my RedBubble, so come check that out too and buy a thing if you want. :D
> 
> Okay, I'm done shilling. I hope you enjoyed this thing I made. :)


End file.
